Zoo Escape!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: A bunch of tigers have escaped from the Pensacola Zoo! Manny, Jez and Guest decide to track down the tigers and return them to the enclosure! _________________________ At the Pensacola Zoo, a bunch of tigers are seen roaming in their enclosure. Tiger 1: Roar! (Man! It’s so annoying we have to be in this cage just to entertain people!) Tiger 3: Roar! (I know! Wished there was a way to escape!) Brooklyn Guy: Ok, tigers! Fish! Brooklyn Guy tosses fish into the enclosure and another tiger eats it. Tiger 2: Roar! (Fish!) Tiger 4: Roar! (I’m getting sick and tired of eating fish!) Fatass is seen throwing trash into the enclosure. Tiger 1: Roar! (Hey! Can’t you read?!) Tiger 1 points to a sign. Tiger 1: Roar! (No throwing trash into the enclosure!) Fatass: Ah, shut up! Fatass continues throwing trash into the enclosure. Tiger 1: Roar! (That does it!) Tiger 1 leaps out of the enclosure and mauls Fatass. Fatass: Help! There’s a crazy tiger after me! Fatass runs off. Tiger 1: That’s right! You better run! Tiger 1 heads to the enclosure door and opens it. Tigers 3 and 4 get out. Tiger 1: Ok! We’re free! The three tigers run out of the zoo. Tiger 4: Wait. What happened to the other tiger? Tiger 2 is seen in the enclosure, still eating fish. Tiger 2: Roar! (Me like fish!) Brooklyn Guy appears and observes the enclosure. Brooklyn Guy: Ok. One of the tigers is eating fish. The other three tigers are gone and the door is unlocked. (Brooklyn Guy becomes shocked) THE TIGERS ESCAPED?!?! Goodman is seen on a news report. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay? Three tigers have escaped from the Pensacola Zoo and are running amok in the city of Pensacola! We need whoever is in this city to track down these tigers and bring them back to where they belong! Manny and Frida are seen watching the news. Frida: Man! Hopefully, those tigers are sent back to their zoo! Manny: I know! I think I’ll help look for them! Frida: I don’t know. You don’t have anything to defend yourself with! Manny: I know, but I feel like I should at least help! Frida: Ok! Manny: Bye! Manny leaves. Meanwhile. Jez and Zara are seen in Robloxia. Jez: So, did you hear the news about the escaped tigers? Zara: Yeah! They could be anywhere in the city! Jez: True! I think I’ll help look for them! Zara: Ok! I also have to help Builderman and the others move the rest of the city. Jez: Ok! See you later! Zara: Bye! Jez leaves. Meanwhile. Mario and Guest are seen shooting at each other with nerf guns. Mario: You will never claim the last meatball in the house! Guest: Yes, I will! Eventually, Mario and Guest see the news report. Guest: Well, I have to go. Got to help find the tigers. Mario: Ok! See you later! Guest leaves. Meanwhile. Guest, Jez and Manny are seen in Sportsters. Guest: So, where do you think the missing tigers could be at? Manny: Who knows? This city combined with the other two cities is like million blocks wide! They could be anywhere! Brooklyn Guy appears. Brooklyn Guy: Hey, guys! I heard you’re trying to find the escaped tigers? Guest: Right! Also, you’re the guy that worked at the zoo! Brooklyn Guy: True! Anyways, I have this thing that can locate the tigers! Brooklyn Guy gives Guest a device. Guest: What is it? Brooklyn Guy: Well, we hooked up GPS trackers onto the animals in case they escaped so they can be tracked down easily. Guest turns on the tracker and three green dots and a red dot appear around the city. Brooklyn Guy: Those green dots are the tigers that escaped! Guest: Cool, but what about the red dot? Brooklyn Guy: That’s for the fourth tiger, but he’s still in the enclosure so don’t go after that dot. Guest: Ok! Jez: Cool! Brooklyn Guy: Well, good luck! Brooklyn Guy leaves. Manny: I think we should go for that tiger first! It looks like he’s inside the mall! Guest: Ok! Me and Jez will go after the one that got into the mines! Manny: I’ll go look for the last one! Guest: Ok! As for the third that’s in the mall, I’ve already called the Sushi Pack to deal with it. Manny: Ok! Manny, Guest and Jez split up and leave. Meanwhile. At the Pensacola Mines, Tiger 3 is seen heading down the tracks. Tiger 3: Roar! (Man! Looks like no one used these mines for ages!) Guest and Jez are seen hiding behind a boulder and spot Tiger 3 passing. Guest: Ok! There he is! Jez: So, how do we catch him? Guest: Here’s the plan! Tiger 3 is seen heading down the tracks, but suddenly hears a train whistle. Tiger 3: Roar! (What the?) Tiger 3 turns around and spots what appears to be a train’s light coming around the corner. Tiger 3: ROAR! (AW CRAP!) Tiger 3 runs off as he gets chased by the train. However, the train noises turn out to be coming from Jez who is using a phone to play train noises and putting it up the speaker while the train itself is actually Guest on a handcar shining a large spotlight at Tiger 3. Tiger 3 eventually runs inside a cavern, but Jez appears and locks the door as the cave falls apart to reveal it’s actually a cage. Tiger 3: Roar! (It was a trick!) Guest: Nice! We got the first one! Meanwhile. Tiger 4 is seen inside a mall causing havoc. He runs into a store and drinks all of the energy before going on a psychotic rampage throughout the mall. Eventually, he gets caught by Tako’s tentacles. Tako: Ok! I got him! Tiger 4 bites off one of Tako’s tentacles. Tako: OW! Tiger 4 begins to whip Tako with the tentacle as he gets chased throughout the mall. Tako: Stop! Not my behind! Wasabi appears and shoots fire at Tiger 4, knocking him backwards. Wasabi: Mustard! (Got him!) Tiger 4 gets up, grabs a nearby bench and throws it at Wasabi, knocking him down. Ikura appears and shoots salmon eggs at Tiger 4, but he eats them. Ikura: Darn it! He’s actually enjoying it! Kani tries to knock out Tiger 4, but he dodges the arm and tricks Kani into punching a pillar, causing debris to fall and block the entrance Tiger 4 went through. Tiger 4: Roar! (So long suckers!) Suddenly, Tiger 4 falls into a portal generated by Maguro and ends up back in the enclosure. Tiger 4: ROAR! (NO!!!) Maguro: Ok! We got the second one! Kani: Nice! I think Manny is currently dealing with the last one! Meanwhile. At Durr Burger, a man wearing a coat and a hat is seen at the register. Manny enters the restaurant. Manny: Ok. Where is he? Beef Boss: So, what would you like to order? Man: I’ll have two number nine, a number nine large. Manny spots a tail sticking out the man’s coat. Manny: There he is! Manny pulls off the man’s coat, revealing him to be Tiger 1. Beef Boss: A TIGER?!?! Tiger 1: Roar! (What? I didn’t order any tiger-) Tiger 1 sees he has been exposed. He then spots Manny. Tiger 1: ROAR! (FOOL! YOU BLEW MY COVER!) Tiger 1 swipes at Manny, but he avoids it. Tiger 1: ROAR! (YOU ARE NOT SENDING ME BACK TO THE ENCLOSURE! NEVER!) Tiger 1 roars before jumping out of the window and running off. Manny chases after him while speaking into a phone. Manny: Guest! I found the last tiger, but he’s giving off a good chase! Guest: (voice) Don’t lose him! Manny: On it! Manny chases Tiger 1 throughout the city. Tiger 1 climbs up a ladder into a factory before destroying the ladder and running into a door. Manny climbs a nearby tree and jumps onto the building before following. The camera moves up the show the sign which reads “Nuclear Factory”. Tiger 1 eventually runs into a door and blocks it with a cabinet. Manny tries to open the door, but is unable to. Manny: What the?!? Tiger 1: Roar! (Try to catch me now!) Tiger 1 laughs as he runs off. Manny grabs a mallet and tries to smash the door. He then uses a battering ram and finally activates some TNT in front of the door, blowing it up. Manny: Finally! Manny runs inside and continues to chase Tiger 1. Tiger 1 crashes through several walls and into the manufacturing room. Manny continues the chase while jumping across several vats of nuclear waste. Eventually, Tiger 1 breaks through the waste and gets covered in nuclear waste. Tiger 1 runs into an alleyway and is cornered. Manny: Got you now! Manny tries to grab Tiger 1, but gets scratched in the eye. Manny: SON OF A B****! Tiger 1 then gets shot by tranquilizer darts. Tiger 1: ROAR! (NO!) Tiger 1 passes out. Brooklyn Guy: Ok! We got him! Thanks for helping out! Manny: You’re welcome! Although he did scratch my eye though. Manny leaves the alleyway as Brooklyn Guy and Simmons load Tiger 1 into the car and drive off. Later. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay? The tigers have been captured and returned to the zoo! Workers have started to take precautions to make sure that the tigers don’t try to escape again! Guest, Jez and Manny are watching the news. Guest: Nice! They got sent back to the zoo! Jez: Cool! Manny: I did get scratched in the eye, but it’s nice that they’ve been captured! Guest: Well, I’ll see you later! Me and Mario are still fighting over the last meatball! Jez: I’m going to see how Zara and Builderman are doing! Manny: Ok, Bye! Jez, Manny and Guest leave. Manny: Maybe I should go see how Frida is doing. The episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This is the first episode of "The El Tigre Arc!". Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The El Tigre Arc! Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Guest Episodes Category:Jez Episodes Category:Zara Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Tigers Episodes Category:Fatass Episodes Category:Beef Boss Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Builderman Episodes Category:From 2019